A Family?
by WandFire
Summary: Ron and Hermione both want kids, but don't know how to bring up the subject with one another. When they finally discuss the subject, will they be able to start a family? One-shot.


**So I've recently come back to fanfiction, but so far I've only written multichaps. This is my first one-shot, so please enjoy and give me your input!**

* * *

Hermione Granger wanted a baby. She has been thinking about is a lot recently. Everyone she knew seemed to be parents, or close to becoming them. It's enough to give anyone baby fever. And Hermione Granger definitely had a bad case of hadn't mentioned this to her husband yet. They'd been married for almost two years. Some people would wait longer than this to try, but others may already have a kid. Harry and Ginny found out they were pregnant barely a year after they got married. It wasn't that she thought Ron didn't want kids. He loved being around his young nieces and nephews, and there wasn't a doubt Hermione's mind that he would want his own kids to spoil. She suppose she hadn't told because the time never seemed right. In the last few months, they'd moved into a bigger apartment and both started new jobs. The hours weren't good yet, and Ron often worked nights. A baby didn't fit into their schedule. Hermione knew she didn't need to think that far ahead, she hadn't even expressed her want for a baby, but her organized mind automatically thought ahead. At some point, they'd be ready to handle a baby in their lives. Now didn't seem to be the time.

* * *

Ron Weasley finished up work late, and as him and Harry left the office, they decided to head to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. They sat down at the bar and both ordered a fire whiskey.

"So how's James?" He asked his friend. James was just about a year old, and Ron was crazy about him.

"Good. He's getting into everything though. Molly said Fred and George did too at that age. Ginny wasn't too happy to hear that though. Yesterday, he got into the china cabinet and started playing with the teacups," he chuckled and looked at his friend. "Good thing Reparo exists."

Ron laughed too. "Taking after his namesake," He remarked.

"What about you guys, how's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Good. She's been quieter lately though. Thinking about things. You know how she is," He said, looking into his glass. "How's Gin?" he asked, changing the subject. Hermione's quietness lately had worried him. Their life together was great in his mind. He wasn't so sure if she thought so anymore. Ron pushed his worries aside. Hermione was probably thinking about the House Elf Reform Act she was working on at work. It was very important to her. She told Ron that a House Elf Reform Act met the goals of SPEW, the group she had started to help house elves when they were still in school.

"She misses professional Quidditch a bit, I think. But she loves being with James all the time. Editing allows her to be home a lot, you know? She's happy to be with him as much as she can be. She's been talking about having another." Harry smiled.

"I don't know if Mione even wants kids. She hasn't mentioned anything yet. But, then again, neither have I." Ron took a rather large sip of his drink, draining the glass.

"Why not?" Harry asked, looking at his friend quizzically.

"I dunno. Waiting for the right time I guess," he muttered.

"No time will feel like the right time. Merlin, I was a little scared when we found out about James. You should talk to her now. She probably wants kids too, but you both don't know how to bring up the subject." Harry reasoned. Ron was quiet, thinking about what Harry said. Harry drank what was leftof his firewhiskey. "I should get back home, I want to see James before he goes to bed." Harry said. With that, he apparated out of the pub. Ron followed in suit, apparating to the apartment. Hermione was curled up on the couch, reading a book entitled "The Life of Newt Scamander."

"Hey, Mione," he said plopping down next to her and giving her a peck on the check. She closed her book and kissed him back.

"Hi. You're home later than I thought."

"Bit of a stressful day at work. Got off late. Harry and I needed to unwind, so we went to the Leaky Cauldron," he explained. Hermione nodded in understanding. Ron cleared his throat. "So um...Hermione. I've been meaning to talk to you about something," He said nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

Hermione decided now was a good a time as any to talk to Ron about a baby. "I've been meaning to talk to you, too," She breathed. "You first."

Ron took a deep breath, and took Hermione's hand in his. "So...I've been thinking about his a lot recently, but I didn't really know how to bring it up," He paused. Hermione looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "The thing is...I want a baby," He admitted. Hermione let out a breath of relief and started smiling. Small, then bigger.

"That's the same thing I wanted to talk to you about!" She breathed. Ron looked overjoyed.

"Really? Merlin, wow!" He said, unable to express his happiness that they were on the same page in the situation. He kissed his wife, and she kissed him back. Hermione decided maybe they _could_ handle a baby now.

* * *

It was June now, and the couple had been trying for about three months with no luck. Hermione was out doing her Saturday morning errands. Currently, she was at the supermarket, buying eggs, milk, bread...and two pregnancy tests. She was over a week late, and was feeling quite nauseous recently. She hadn't told Ron of her suspicions. She wanted to surprise him if she turned out to be pregnant, and if it turned out she wasn't pregnant, she wouldn't have to disappoint Ron. Yes, keeping her thoughts a secret was the best choice. Hermione hoped that she was pregnant. Ever since they started trying, her bad case of baby fever had gotten worse. Every little baby outfit she saw made her crazy. Why were they all so cute? Even the pictures of babies on the diaper boxes made her yearn for a baby even more. Ron had been having baby fever too. Every time he saw a toy he really liked, he bought it, Hermione had been able to stop him the last few times. All the toys he had bought were returned, and a couple had been given to James.

Hermione pushed the baby thoughts out of her mind. She had errands to finish. She would have to wait until she got home to find out if she was having a baby.

* * *

"Hi, baby," Ron greeted her when she entered the apartment, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She unloaded the groceries on the table, keeping one of the bags hidden in the pocket of her jeans, which she had cast an undetectable extension charm on.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom," she said, keeping her voice calm, managing to keep out her nerves. "I'll be right back." She rushed into the bathroom and removed the first test from its box with shaking hands. She sat down, took the test, and waited. After a minute or two had gone by, she got the courage to look at it. A pink plus sign stared back at her. She took a deep breath and tried not to get too excited. After all, sometimes the tests aren't right. That was why she had bought the second one. With slightly-less shaking hands, she took the other test, and again, the pink plus sign appeared. Joy began to grow inside her, like a light bursting from her chest. They would have to get the pregnancy confirmed by a Healer of course, but this was as certain as she could be at the moment. She walked out of the bathroom, the pregnancy test in her no-longer-shaking hand.

She headed back to the kitchen, where Ron was busy making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the bread Hermione had just bought. She held one of the positive test behind her back.

"Ron, I have to show you something," she said, sitting down at the table. Ron finished making the sandwich, sat down across from her, and started eating.

"What is it?" He managed between bites. She brought out the test and laid it on the table, smiling broadly. "Is that one of those muggle pregnancy tests?" he questioned, getting excited.

Hermione nodded. "Yes! I'm pregnant!" she announced with excitement. They both stood up, kissing and hugging each other. Ron's eyes were tearing up, filled with delight. Hermione's were too.

"Oh Merlin, isn't this amazing!" she sniffled, wiping her eyes and hugging her husband again.

"I'm going to be a dad," he rejoiced, awestruck.

"I'm going to be a mom," she returned.

Ron put his hands on her stomach affectionately, as if he was expecting to feel a kick. "We're going to be parents."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
